vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Funny Valentine
Summary Funny Valentine is the main antagonist of Steel Ball Run. Funny Valentine is the President of the United States and the true mastermind behind the Steel Ball Run race. He watches the competition under the curtains and hopes to gather the Saint's Corpse to use the holy relic to further the United States of America's interests. Funny Valentine's first and foremost characteristic is his deep patriotism. Marked by the gruesome fate of his father, Valentine's goal is that the United States stand over the rest of the world. Valentine is a ruthless individual, having a might-makes-right attitude toward the world. He thinks that power is founded on authority, and part of the reason he wants the Corpse is to obtain a spiritual authority on par with the Vatican. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B | Low 7-B Name: Funny Valentine Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Gender: Male Age: 48 Classification: Stand user, President of the USA Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, D4C is intangible, can only be seen by other Stand users and can hit intangible beings, Size Manipulation (Stands can shrink themselves so much that they fit inside a human's ear), Dimensional Travel, BFR (Can pull people to other universes against their will), Durability Negation (Via making the opponent meet his counterpart from other universe, once this happens, both version of the opponent will be turned into menger sponge, right before being obliterated and exploding), Immunity to his own ability (Can meet other versions of himself without being destroyed), Valentine can also only partially drag people into a new dimension, immobilizing them inside an object, Immortality (Type 6, Can give his memories to an alternative version of him from another universe and then bring that version of himself to his main universe to take his place, There are infinite universes in JoJo, so he can keep doing this endlessly), Summoning of alternative versions of himself | All base form abilities, Probability Manipulation (Can redirect all misfortune to somewhere else, as well as attracting good fortune to Valentine himself) Attack Potency: City Block level (Fought Diego Brando), Can negate durability | Small City level (via calculation) Speed: Massively FTL (Fought Diego Brando) | Massively FTL Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Unknown Striking Strength: Class GJ | Unknown Durability: City Block level (Tooks hits from Tusk Act 4), His Type 6 immortality makes him extremelly hard to kill | Multiverse level+ (His barrier is made of infinite universes), His Probability Manipulation makes him nearly impossible to kill Stamina: Superhuman Range: 2 meters Standard Equipment: Revolver Intelligence: High (Is the president of the United States and is also very clever when it comes to use his stand) Weaknesses: If D4C is destroyed, so is Funny Valentine. D4C can only reach up to 2 meters physically. The alternative versions of himself that he summons do not have D4C, unless Funny gives D4C to them along with his memories. Needs to be between two objects to use his ability (Doesn't need to cover his entire body, as seen when he throws water on himself, and uses the water as an "object") | Valentine must retain a certain distance from Lucy in order to use D4C; Valentine will be forced to move alongside Lucy if she moves/is moved. Love Train's dimensional barrier can be bypassed with an ability able to counter it. Key: D4C | D4C Love Train Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Manga Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Hax Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Size Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:BFR Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Immortals Category:Summoners Category:Duplication Users Category:Probability Users Category:Attack Reflection Users